Not Iceland Canada
by theticktalks
Summary: Iceland's love for Denmark is not returned, so he decides to run away from Scandinavia. But who will take him in? Iceland believes that no one cares about him...


**A/N - Yay! this is my first fanfic, so please, review and be very blunt! I'll be happy with any criticism. Also, thank you walroose for reading this through with me and helping me soooooooooo much! Thanks and enjoy!**  
><strong>(Oh, yeah... of course, I don't own Hetalia!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not Iceland. Canada.<strong>

He gazed across the table and saw his fellow Scandinavian countries. The four of them seemed so happy; Sweden's head bobbing slowly as Finland continued telling a lighthearted story on one side of the table, and Norway rolling his eyes, clearly amused, as Denmark talked to him on the other side. Iceland found himself feeling lonely like this more and more often. When the five of them got together, he was always just, _there_. He had no one to talk to, and he felt like the awkward third wheel as he tagged along with the Scandinavian couples. Though he would never admit it, Iceland was very jealous. He had been building up the courage to tell Denmark that he liked him, _like-liked _him. But, when he was finally ready to express his love for the taller man, Norway swooped in from out of nowhere and took Denmark from him. He was crushed. Now Iceland, finally getting over his loss, had to sit in the small cafe and watch his closest friends quietly, pretending to be happy for them.

But, today, Iceland felt different for some reason. Why should he always have to sulk in the background and let life pass him by while he pondered what could have happened had he expressed his true feelings sooner? Today, something snapped inside of Iceland. He was done feeling that twinge of pain that came every time he saw Norway and Denmark smiling together. He needed to get out, get out of Scandinavia. He needed to live his life as an individual, not as just one in a group of five, with no voice of his own. After he finished his hot chocolate, Iceland stood up abruptly and said, "Uhhh... sorry guys. I think I need to head home early today. I have some _business_ to attend to." As he said "business" his voice dripped with cold sarcasm, but it went unnoticed as the other four nations just nodded swiftly. Had they even heard what he said? Probably not; they were so engrossed in their conversations that Iceland probably could have said anything and they would have just nodded in the same way that they were now.

* * *

><p>Iceland felt the cool night around him as he exited the quaint cafe. He and his four companions were all staying in Denmark, because they had some issues to discuss and they all liked to meet face to face. Normally, when four of their nations went to the other one's house, they would just fill up the guest bedrooms so that they could stay together. But with Denmark and Norway as a couple, as well as Sweden and Finland, Iceland liked to get away from them, so today he had a hotel room. As Iceland wandered the Danish streets, he began to reflect upon his life. Was he really happy being the loner all the time? No. Did his friends still even care about him? No. Why was he still part of Scandinavia? Yeah, why...?<p>

The last question that Iceland posed to himself caught him off guard. This was the first time that Iceland questioned his "membership" in Scandinavia. But now he realized that, since Denmark and Norway hooked up, he didn't feel like he belonged in Scandinavia anymore. He lived kind of far away from the others, and he had no other ties with them other than the fact that everyone just _says_ he's part of Scandinavia. But now that didn't seem like it was enough.

By now Iceland had wandered into his hotel room, but he decided that he wasn't staying. He threw all of his belongings into his open suitcase and checked out of the hotel. It wasn't until Iceland had thumbed a taxi and was headed for the airport that he actually decided that he was going home. The flight back to Iceland was relatively fast, but he spent the time planning his next step.

"I can't go back to Scandinavia," he mused. "I need to move somewhere quiet, a place where no one can find me or bother me..."

* * *

><p>Upon landing, Iceland went home and immediately collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to feed his beloved puffin before he fell asleep. In the morning he found himself packing all of his clothes and some personal items into a couple of suitcases, now sure that he was going to leave for an extended amount of time. Within the hour Iceland was at the airport again, staring at the flight schedule. Still not sure where he wanted to go, Iceland just slumped down on a bench, visibly defeated. Why was it so hard for him to just get up and go away, no regrets, not looking back? Then a flick of the screen and Iceland was staring at the flight schedule again. That was it. He sprang off the bench and rushed to the ticket counter. Soon his plane was moving down the runway, and a surge of excitement filled the pit of Iceland's stomach. As he glanced back down at the earth as the plane lifted up, Iceland could only whisper one word.<p>

"Canada."

* * *

><p>The plane landed and Iceland was jolted awake. Had he really fallen asleep? Oh well. That didn't matter, there were more important things for him to worry about. He had never been to Canada, but he knew where the nation's house was after countless World Conferences and conversations with other nations. After another taxi ride, Iceland was standing, shaking slightly, in front of Canada's door. What if Canada refused to let him stay there? Maybe he should leave... No, he wasn't going to back down now. Iceland had no backup plan, so this <em>had<em> to work.

Knock, knock. Silence. Iceland was raising his hand to knock for a third time when suddenly the door opened a crack, revealing a sliver of a pale face. Timidly, Canada opened the door another inch when he saw who it was.

"Oh, bonjour Iceland. I didn't e-expect to see you here. Uhhh..." The man shifted uncomfortably, not used to visitors. "I-Is there s-s-something I can h-help you with?"

Iceland gave Canada his warmest, most sincere smile. "Halló, I don't want to be rude for inviting myself over but... ummm... can I stay here for a while?" Iceland darted his eyes to the ground, extremely aware of the blush burning over his face, caused by his blunt forwardness.

Canada stood there for a moment, shocked. Once his brain finally understood what was being asked of him, Canada smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. O-of course you can st-stay here. One question th-though. Why? W-why my house and not Denmark's or Nor-Norway's...?" He trailed off, aware that he was asking what could potentially be a very personal, awkward, question.

Iceland lifted his gaze back up to meet Canada's eyes. Canada had the right to know why he found another nation at his doorstep, asking for help. "Well, I'm having some issues back home and... Fine. You want the truth?" He didn't wait for a response. "I no longer want to be a part of Scandinavia. They don't need me..." The sentence lingered in the air, heavy. After a minute of silence, Iceland continued, "I want a nice, quiet, home where no one will bother me. If you let me live here, you will have full control of my county's rule. I guess I'm kind of asking you... to annex me, so that I can be one with you." Iceland's face has now bright red, completely embarrassed by the words that just fell from his mouth. Did he_ really_ just say that?

Canada's eyes darted left and right, like he thought someone was going to jump out at him and say: _Gotcha! You should have seen your face, it was hilarious! _like they do on those prank shows. His mouth opened slightly and he said, "I-if that's really what y-y-you want... But you can k-keep control of your county's rule, I'll st-still let y-you stay here w-without annexing you..." He was cut off short as Iceland violently shook his head at the idea. Canada just shrugged, sighed, and opened the door all the way for Iceland to walk in. Clearly, Iceland wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

After Canada helped Iceland carry his luggage into his guest room, the two went into the kitchen. Iceland was taken aback by how homey Canada's kitchen felt. The atmosphere was warm and the air smelled like maple. Iceland took in a deep breath, not wanting to forget how calm he felt at that precise moment. Canada walked over to his coffee pot and offered Iceland some of the freshly brewed liquid. Iceland shook his head, softly asking if he could have a Coca Cola as he sat down at the table. He looked around the spacious kitchen and smiled when he saw the view from the window. Purple mountain crags shone in the early light, a beautiful backdrop to the forest that sprawled out around Canada's house. He could see a small brook near the edge of the woods and he thought he saw a large shape moving. Was that a moose? Iceland had just started sipping his Coke, admiring the view from his new home, when there was a loud bang from the other room.

Canada jumped two feet in the air, landing back on the ground just as America walked into the kitchen. "Yo, what's up?" he grinned, looking expectantly at his brother. His smile faltered for a second, though, as he noticed the smaller nation sitting at the table. America's brain froze, why couldn't he remember that dude's name? He'd seen him at countless conferences, but he'd never been formally introduced. America was about to awkwardly ask the man what his name was, but then said man started to talk.

"Halló, I'm Iceland. So you're the famous America, huh? Well, I'm glad to actually meet you," Iceland smiled a nervous smile, hoping his expression didn't give away how intimidated he was. America was bigger and taller than he was, not to mention how much louder he was compared to Iceland. He shot his eyes to the ground, noticing for the first time a small polar bear that was sitting by the sink.

"Well Iceland, it's an honor to meet you," said America, extending his hand. As the two nations shook hands, he continued, "So, what brings you to my brother's house?"

Not wanting to have his guest feel too on-the-spot by his overbearing brother, Canada said, "He's uhhh... I-Iceland needs a place t-to stay for a little w-while so..."

America laughed. "Yo, Canada, you don't need to be so shy around me! We're brothers!" America's bright eyes closed as he turned his face up towards the ceiling and laughed. "Well Iceland, once you get sick of this maple lover, you can visit _my_ house! I mean, I _am_ the hero, and so I need to make sure that anyone who's inferior to me feels safe!"

Iceland let his jaw drop a bit. He knew he wasn't wanted, but did everyone think of him as inferior? But he just nodded, not wanting to upset the much bigger man. America continued, "So Canadia, I just wanted to see if you're going to next week's World Conference, I mean, it's in England, again, so I figured we could catch a flight together or something, but if you're going with Iceland..." There was a twinge of pain - no, more like jealousy - that momentarily plagued America's face.

Iceland caught the sudden change, and, not wanting to cause any family issues, said, "Well, actually, I'm not going to the conference. So, I mean, you two can go and I'll stay here..." Canada looked very surprised at this development. Iceland couldn't figure out why, though. Iceland was now just an extension of Canada; he had no more say in what goes on there. America looked, confused, between the two smaller nations before opening his mouth again.

"That's great! Canada, you and I can go together, just like we did when we were little! Well, I'm starving and there's a McDonald's not far from here... peace out!" He walked away, whistling.

Canada turned to Iceland and asked, "A-are you really n-not going? You d-don't have to, o-of course, b-b-but it would be nice i-if you did..."

Iceland's steely glare was enough to tell Canada that he'd made up his mind, but he said anyways "You _own_ me, remember? You go to the conference, and just try to stay away from those Scandinavians, especially Denmark..." Canada nodded, slightly frightened. What did he get himself into?

* * *

><p>Iceland arrived at Canada's house on a Saturday morning, and the World Conference wasn't until a week from Monday. Canada had to catch a flight on Sunday night, but that still left over a week for Iceland and Canada to bond.<p>

Canada was never one to be good with people he didn't know well, but for some reason he had no problem opening up to Iceland. Likewise, Iceland was always quiet, letting the other Scandinavians meet new people while he would sit back and watch. But he felt at home in Canada. He loved how Canada's house always smelled like syrup and that Canada liked to keep a warm fire burning in the fireplace in the living room.

The week the two had together was a very pleasant one, Canada teaching Iceland how to play hockey and which maple trees gave the best syrup. Iceland tried to take in everything that his new patron country was teaching him, hoping that learning Canada's culture would make it easier for the two to live as one.

Between learning a bit of French and visiting Niagara Falls, Iceland had no time to think about the Scandinavians and what they were doing without him. Iceland assumed that his old "friends" hadn't even noticed his absence. In reality, Denmark spent the entire week looking for Iceland. He kept trying to call Iceland's cell phone but he'd never pick up, so Denmark went to Iceland's house, but no one was there. Denmark wasn't sleeping and the other Scandinavians were worried for him as well as Iceland. Denmark just couldn't understand, where did Iceland go?

* * *

><p>It was yet another rainy, cloudy, day in London as Canada and America walked into the conference building. But on this Monday, Canada was particularly wary. Iceland had apologized several times to Canada, explaining that the Scandinavian countries had no idea what had happened to him. He said that Denmark might get pretty angry if he knew that Iceland was with Canada. Iceland seemed very upset that Canada was going to have to be the one to explain his disappearance. However, on seeing this, Canada knew exactly why Iceland couldn't go to the World Conference. He figured that there would definitely be a confrontation if Iceland went. Canada sighed. The conference was starting.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany's booming voice, although all he did was clear his throat, got every one's attention, causing them all to dash to their seats. Denmark glanced around the spacious room with a worried look on his face. Norway clenched his hand, knowing how upset he was. Norway usually didn't openly show his affection, so Denmark knew that his face must portray how upset he really was. It had been over a week since Iceland left the cafe so suddenly. Denmark cringed as he remembered this. Why hadn't he said anything? Iceland had looked upset as he walked out of the cafe, but not one of them gave a second thought as he had stood. Denmark had figured that Iceland was just worrying about something, and that he would show up at the World Conference like always. But the conference was starting and there was no sign of the lost nation. Denmark was really worried; this was unlike Iceland. He hadn't answered any of his calls, he had left his hotel and was nowhere to be seen, and now he was skipping the World Conference. Something was very wrong.<p>

After getting all of the nations to sit down, Germany started the conference. "Velcome back, it's good to see all of you." He had a stern, serious, look carved into his face. "Vell, let's get started. As you all know..."

He was cut off as Denmark jumped to his feet. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. Did Denmark really just defy Germany? With all eyes on him, including Germany's, which were now small slits as he stared Denmark down, Denmark said, "Has anyone seen Iceland?"

The question caught everyone off guard. Why wasn't Iceland just with the other Scandinavians? Germany voiced all of their thoughts by saying, "Vhy isn't he vith you? I thought you Scandinavians vere connected at the hip or something..."

"We haven't seen him in over a week." Denmark's statement was filled with concern. Just admitting this fact to the other nations made Denmark feel guilty for not having kept a better eye on Iceland. "Come on, at least one of you has had to have seen him in the past week. He's not at home and he refuses to answer any of our calls." The other three Scandinavian countries nodded. "I'm really worried, this isn't like him."

Suddenly America stood up. "Oh, oh, oh! Wait! I saw him! But..." Denmark looked at him eagerly. "...I don't remember where..."

Denmark smacked his forehead in frustration and then took a deep breath. "Okay, that's a start. Where have you been in the last week?"

America stopped at this and twisted his face as he tried to remember, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Canada looked around anxiously. He sighed as he stood up. He figured it would be easier to come clean now than have everyone think he was untrustworthy by _not_ saying anything. What if Denmark hated him? It seemed like Iceland had implied that would happen when he apologized to him before Canada had left his house. It took a moment for people to realize who Canada was when he stood. America was still off to one side, muttering about where he had been in the last week, as Canada cleared his throat. He had just opened his mouth when Denmark said, "Who are you?"

Canada's face reddened as he stammered, "I-I-I'm Canada!" Denmark stared at him for a minute before recognition took hold of his face and he gave a tiny nod to show that he remembered. Canada cleared his throat again, louder this time, so that even America looked up and stopped muttering as he took his seat. "Ummm... w-well, the thing is, that... uhhhh... I-Iceland is living with m-m-me now..." Canada sat down and could feel many eyes boring into him. Would they all hate him? Well, probably not; they didn't even remember who he was.

Denmark was still standing, but he wavered like he might fall over. Then rage overtook his face as a spat out, "What! What do you mean he's 'living' with you?" His face was red with boiling anger.

Canada lifted his face, but gazed at the wall a few feet to the right of Denmark, not wanting to make actual eye contact. "I-It's not what y-you think! L-last w-week, he came to m-my house, a-and he n-nearly begged for me to a-annex him. I have c-complete control of his c-c-country now, I guess. Th-that's why he's n-not here..."

At this America jumped up and laughed. "Yeah, now I remember! I was at Canadia's house when I saw Iceland!" Denmark just rolled his eyes; didn't America realize that it had already been established that Iceland was with Canada? Whatever. Denmark turned his attention back to Canada. Norway patted Denmark's back reassuringly, reminding him that he was not alone.

Denmark was still furious, but he had calmed down a bit and was trying to just focus on how worried he was. He walked up to Canada, who stood as he got closer. Denmark was only a foot away from him before whispering in a motherly tone, "How is he? Has he been eating? Is he lonely? Are you being nice to him?" Suddenly Denmark's voice faltered before he continued in an even softer voice, "Why does he hate me?"

Canada looked like he had just been punched in the gut. He didn't expect Denmark to sound so kind, so anxious; his face looked extremely upset and like he _actually_ wanted to punch Canada in the gut. But what was his last question? Why would Denmark think that Iceland hates him? Unless, maybe, he does? What if Canada hadn't noticed it, but maybe all along there had been signs showing that Iceland really _did _hate the Scandinavians. Canada finally opened his mouth to speak when his gaze locked onto Denmark's for a moment. He looked so scared. "Iceland is doing f-fine. He j-just needs to spend s-some time in place where n-no one will b-bother him. He thinks th-that Scandinavia d-doesn't need him a-anymore..." Canada trailed off as he saw that now Denmark looked like the one who had gotten punched in the gut. Same for Norway, Finland, and Sweden. Canada didn't like talking about Iceland when he wasn't there, so he ended the conversation with, "W-well this World Conference i-is three days. I c-can call him and a-ask him to come and c-confirm if he wants to b-be annexed by me." Denmark looked at Canada thankfully and gave him a big hug. Canada stood there, shocked, as Denmark whispered in his ear again.

"That would mean the world to me. Thank you, Canada."

* * *

><p>Iceland always liked to be on his own, because then he didn't have to talk to other people. Whenever his phone rang, he'd jump up and hope that it was just some automated voice trying to sell him something; that way he didn't have to actually talk to anyone and he could just hang-up. The only exception had been when Denmark or Norway or Finland or Sweden called. He didn't <em>like<em> to talk with them over the phone, but they were his best friends, so he'd just put up with it. But now, since becoming one with Canada, Iceland especially hated when his phone would ring, playing "Ó, Guð vors lands", because now he was _afraid_ that it might be one of the Scandinavians. He knew that they'd be really mad at him if he answered.

Iceland was in Canada's kitchen, watching Kumajiro eat from his food bowl, when his phone rang. His national anthem seemed amplified in the quiet kitchen. Iceland apprehensively checked the caller ID and saw that Canada was calling. He was about to relax when the thought occurred to Iceland that it was only Canada's _phone_ that was calling. What if Denmark took Canada's phone at the World Conference and was calling him from it so that he could catch Iceland off guard? He sighed and answered the phone. "Halló? This is Iceland."

"H-hey." Canada's small voice reached Iceland's ears and he sighed with relief. Canada continued talking. "I r-really need you to come d-down here. Y-you should really c-confirm your a-annexation in front of th-the other nations... Not t-to mention D-Denmark w-wants to talk to y-you..." A pause. "P-please come? The conference w-will last two m-more days, so you st-still have time to get over h-here."

Iceland's voice was icy as he simply said, "Fine. But I'm doing this for _you_, not him." "Him" referred to Denmark and Iceland wanted to make sure that Canada knew that he didn't want to have to talk to any of the Scandinavians. "I'll be in London tomorrow morning," and he hung up. Why was he doing this? This thought caused him to hesitate as he questioned his motives. Was it really for Canada's sake, or his own? Maybe he kind of did want to see the Scandinavians after all. He didn't have time to think about it, though, because by now he was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Denmark scanned the conference room, looking again for Iceland. Now it was the second day, and last night Canada had said that Iceland would be here. Denmark's heart jumped when Canada walked into the room. Well, actually, he was being dragged in by America. Canada shot Denmark a glance and shrugged, indicating that he didn't know where Iceland was, either. Norway grabbed Denmark's hand on his right and, today, Finland grabbed his other hand. Denmark glanced that way; Sweden was holding Finland's other hand. The four of them sat together, all connected, all holding their breaths as the room filled up. As Germany was rising to tell everyone to take their seats, a small, fair haired, man slipped into the room. But because every one's attention was momentarily drawn towards Germany, no one noticed his entrance, not even the Scandinavians.<p>

Iceland wanted to sit somewhere that he could be hidden, so he chose the seat next to Russia. Russia was usually quiet and people were so afraid of him that most kept their gazes away from him. Not to mention the fact that he was so big that his body mostly hid Iceland from view. But when he sat down, Iceland slightly regretted his decision. Iceland had had good relations with Russia before, but it was still intimidating to be so close to him. The huge man turned towards him, smiling. Was it just Iceland, or was Russia glowing purple? Russia opened his smile into a wide grin as he said, "Iceland, da?" He nodded. "You know, you can become one with me, instead of that Canada guy. Everyone will eventually, so why not just join me now? You can have first pick in which bedroom you want." Russia's smile still widened, but now it seemed anything but friendly. Iceland was about to say something, but then Germany interrupted.

"Everyone take your seats. Ve've got a lot to discuss today, so let's start."

The conference dragged on for hours. When they finally got an hour long break in the middle of the day, Iceland slipped outside and walked around the streets of London. He got back to the conference building just in time to reclaim his seat next to Russia. The rest of the conference went by considerably fast, thanks to the Italy brothers, who started a pasta war that took over an hour to finally determine that Romano was the winner, making Veneziano cry. After all of the sauce was scrubbed out of every surface imaginable and Veneziano had calmed down, Germany dismissed the conference.

Iceland wanted to run out of the room again, like he did at lunch, but Russia started to talk to him, and there was no way that Iceland would insult the much stronger nation by blowing him off. So Iceland and Russia stayed in their seats as everyone else got up. Denmark was slowly retreating to the hallway with the other Scandinavians when he saw two people still sitting down. He was about to avert his gaze, seeing as one of them was Russia, but then he realized that the much smaller man was, "Iceland!" Denmark's call got the attention of all the other nations, who suddenly went silent as Russia and Iceland both stood up, their conversation turning into a heated shouting match.

Iceland was terrified, but he rationalized that Russia wouldn't _actually_ hurt him while they were at the World Conference, surrounded by other nations. Russia was still trying to get Iceland to join him, and he was sick of it. Iceland jumped to his feet, but Russia was quicker and stood towering over Iceland. But Iceland was too far into the argument to back down. He shouted, "I'm not joining you and I never will! Please, just leave me alone!" His voice was filled with exasperation.

Russia smirked. "Hmm, but if I recall, you are no longer with the other Scandinavian countries; you are no longer Iceland, da? You are just a weak part of Canada. Do you really think that anyone will defend you when my soldiers storm your beaches? Do you think that Canada will help you? No one cares about you; no one else needs you or wants you, so you should just join me. ...kolkolkol... JOIN ME!" The last two words came out louder than the others had, emphasized by Russia's fist as he hit the table, leaving Iceland petrified. Every country was watching them with wide eyes, and the two just noticed this. Russia straightened up and walked away. Iceland blinked, twice, and then fixed his jacket. He turned and went out the door before anyone could stop him.

Denmark just stared after them, his mouth hanging open. What just happened? Since when could Iceland even go within ten feet of Russia without needing someone else to accompany him? Then it sank in; Iceland had been there all day and Denmark hadn't even noticed him. No wonder Iceland thought that he wasn't needed, Denmark had completely overlooked him! He felt awful. Denmark could have cried if he hadn't remembered that there was still one day left in the conference and hopefully Iceland would show up tomorrow, allowing him to make amends.

* * *

><p>On the last day of the conference, Iceland walked into the building, still seething about his confrontation with Russia. But Iceland would rather deal with Russia than have to talk to Denmark face to face, so he sat next to Russia again. Russia smiled as he sat down. Iceland shivered as he noticed the lead pipe, with a faucet attached to one end, that Russia was holding discretely under the table. Before either man could initiate a conversation, Germany stood and got the meeting started.<br>Again, the meeting was boring and dragged on, and when they got their hour long break, Iceland jumped to his feet to run outside and away from the other nations. As he took his first step, though, Denmark also jumped up and shouted, "Hold on, Iceland!" Denmark had been ready that day, and he made sure to check near Russia when looking for Iceland before the meeting started. Upon hearing the yell, Iceland froze and every other nation stood, stock still, waiting to watch the drama unfold. Denmark and the other three Scandinavians walked over to where Iceland stood, still frozen mid-step.

"Why did you leave? If you were so upset, why didn't you talk to us?" Denmark shouted at the smaller man. "Icy, do you hate me?" He said this much softer, even using his pet name for his dear friend.

Iceland still stood there, not moving. He closed his eyes to think for a second and regain his composure. He straightened up, but he kept his eyes trained at the ground. "First off, I don't hate anyone. Second, no, I couldn't talk to you about what made me upset because... because it was _you_." As he said it, Iceland finally looked at Denmark's face. "You guys don't want me to be part of Scandinavia, and I respect your decision. So, I left. Canada's house is so peaceful, and when I'm there I don't have to think about..." He trailed off. He wanted to say that he didn't have to think about Denmark, but Norway was there, and the two were really happy together. Iceland didn't want his jealousy to break apart two of his frie-... _ex_-friends.

Denmark frowned. "You don't have to think about what?" The look on his face was so sincere, that Iceland's face began to heat up and he could feel tears forming. Iceland turned away; he just couldn't look into Denmark's face. But Denmark continued, "Come on, Icy. You can tell us anything. What's been bothering you?"

Iceland went rigid as he said, "Fine..." He turned back around and stepped closer, so that he was only a few inches away from Denmark. "I-I... Denny... urrgghhh..." He just couldn't say it, especially with every nation in the world staring at him. After a moment, Iceland tried again, now looking Norway in the face. "Norge, I'm really happy for you and Denny, but..." Norway looked very confused as Iceland shifted back to Denmark, "I love you." He whispered his confession and then turned and sprinted out the door and into the bustle of London.

* * *

><p>Every country looked shocked as Iceland ran out the door. Denmark looked to Norway, who grabbed his hand and whispered, "We should go after him."<p>

Denmark shook his head and said, "Norge, I still love you, I hope you know that. But... only I can fix this." With that, Denmark dashed out of the building, leaving Finland and Sweden to comfort Norway as all of the other countries started talking amongst themselves about what had just happened.

Denmark ran into the streets of London. He _had_ to find Iceland. As he started to run around, looking into shops, trying to spot the small man, Denmark was internally beating himself up for not having seen it. Iceland had always seemed especially shy with Denmark, and he blushed a lot around him, too. How had he missed all of those signs? How long had Iceland felt like this? Then Denmark stopped dead in his tracks as he smacked himself in the face. Of course! That's why he ran away in the first place! Duh! _That's_ why he went to Canada! Denmark could remember every time that Iceland had been there when he and Norway were together. It must have been torture for Iceland to have to watch the one he loved with someone else. It didn't help that Finland and Sweden were together, too. Iceland had always just been pushed to the side without anyone noticing. They'd all been so inconsiderate! Denmark felt guilt bubble in his stomach as he recalled all of the many times that he and Norway would talk together and Finland and Sweden would talk together and Iceland would just sit and watch. Denmark suddenly started to cry. He was caught off guard as the tears began to slide down his face as every emotion from the past week boiled to the surface. Fear, worry, sorrow, regret, guilt. Denmark hadn't wanted Norway to see him crying, so he had kept a straight face all week, letting his emotions smolder in his heart, so as not to make Norway any more worried than he had been since Iceland's disappearance.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand grasped Denmark's shoulder and led him to a nearby bench. He sat there, crying, for five minutes before he actually opened his eyes to see whose hand it was that still lay on his shoulder. It was Iceland's. Iceland was kneeling on the ground in front of the bench, eyes wide as he watched the bigger nation cry. Denmark gave a final sniffle and then just stared at Iceland. Why was he being so nice to him? Denmark was sure that Iceland hated him after everything that he'd done to him.

"You alright?" Iceland asked, not trying to hide the worry in his voice. Denmark nodded. Now it was Iceland's turn to cry, only a few tears, as he gasped, "I was so worried that something had happened to you! Don't scare me like that, I'm supposed to be the weak one who cries! You... you're Denmark! You can't cry! You're supposed to be the strong one!"

Denmark looked at the ground, saying, "Even strong ones cry sometimes." As he paused, Iceland's eyes widened even more. "You know what? I was crying because I was thinking about you."

Iceland let a few fresh tears fall down his face. "Fyrirgefðu! I mean, I didn't think that I'd be missed, but now seeing you, crying and looking so worried, makes me realize how much of a jerk I've been. We were all part of Scandinavia, so who was I to make such big decisions on my own without at least talking to you guys first? I could have hurt your countries somehow, and I'd never be able to forgive myself for doing something like that. ...I guess I'm just trying to say that I was selfish... and I that I'm sorry for not considering what effects my absence would have on others..."

"You don't have to apologize, Icy. I'm the one who's sorry! I'm crying because I was thinking of what a terrible friend I've been to you. It wasn't until five minutes ago that I realized how cold the rest of us have been. I know that sometimes I just get so caught up in talking with Norway that I'll block out everything else; not just you, Icy, but Finny and Su-san as well. I guess I never thought about the fact that we were leaving you out. I don't blame you for wanting to leave us! But, now that I know what's been going on with you, will you come back? We all miss you, and we'll try to be better friends to you now. I won't make the same mistake ever again, I promise. If I _had _lost you forever, I don't know if I could have gone on anymore. Although I love Norge, it doesn't mean that I don't need you. There are things that I can't talk about with Norge, but that's where my best friend comes in. Icy, you are my best friend and I'd be lost without you." Denmark chuckled at how cheesy he'd sounded. Iceland just studied Denmark's face, which showed how worried he'd been over the past week. He had huge dark circles under his eyes because he'd been so stressed out and he had been having trouble sleeping. He was also a bit pale from not eating very much in his anxiety.

Iceland sighed. "I need you, too."

Denmark's tired face brightened, "So... you'll come back home now?"

Iceland's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Well, maybe. I mean, I know that you'll try harder... but I'm obviously not trying to break you and Norway up, so I think that there will still be lots of times when I'm the odd man out. Not to mention all of those times that I'll look at Norway and feel a bit jealous. But... just hearing you say that you need me makes me feel a lot better. I really am sorry that I blew everything out of proportion and let my emotions get the better of me. It won't happen again, and if I do start to feel left out, I'll go straight to you before acting so stupid." Iceland was no longer looking at Denmark; he had craned his neck around to look into the crowd of people that flooded London. His gaze was distant and unsure. Iceland suddenly stood up and offered Denmark his hand. Denmark hesitated, then took Iceland's cold hand and followed his lead, getting off of the bench and stretching his back. Iceland gave him a small hug and then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Denmark stared after Iceland, who had turned around and laughed.

"Back to the World Conference! Come on, our break is almost over!" Denmark remembered the conference and ran to catch up to Iceland, and the two walked back together, in that peaceful silence that comes when two people know each other so well, they don't even have to talk to understand how the other is feeling.

* * *

><p>Once the World Conference had started up again, Iceland stood to talk for the first time in the three-day conference. "Ummm... Sorry Canada, but I thought about it and I want to stay an independent nation... if you'll let me." He looked directly in Canada's eyes and gave a small smile.<p>

Canada stood and said, "O-of course Iceland. But, y-you know, you can v-visit me anytime w-without the whole 'annex me' th-thing." Canada blushed as he sat down, because many nations laughed at his comment.

Iceland nodded and sat down, too. He looked to his side at Russia (because he had to sit in the same seat that he had originally sat in that day). The huge nation sighed and looked a bit disappointed that Iceland no longer wanted to be controlled by someone else. Iceland had to suppress a laugh at Russia's face; he could look so scary sometimes, but then at other times, like at that precise moment, he could look just like a little kid.

* * *

><p>The World Conference finally ended and Iceland walked up to the four Scandinavian countries. He gulped and quietly said, "Halló. Look, I'm really sorry for ...err... running away, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would let me stay a Scandinavian country. If I don't have you guys to back me up I think Russia might try and attack me..." He was suddenly cut off as Norway, of all people, hugged him. "Norge..." Iceland looked at him and smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way about Denny..." He looked like he might cry.

"What? No! I'm really happy for you! It's not your fault that I was too afraid to admit my feelings." Iceland's smile widened as Norway gave a small sniffle. "Now, let's go home." The two broke their hug and the newly reformed five Scandinavian nations started to walk to the door, all patting Iceland's back and talking excitedly.

As they exited the large conference room, something red caught Iceland's eyes. He stopped and turned around. Denmark noticed his pause and asked, "What's wrong? You aren't thinking of running away again, are you?" His tone was lighthearted, but there was a hint of concern laced in his words.

"What?" Iceland shook his head and looked back at Denmark. "Uhhhh... oh. I just forgot something... you guys go on ahead, I'll be back in a second." Denmark hesitated but nodded, and then he and the other Scandinavians continued to walk out of the building.

Iceland turned back around and found his gaze locked onto the chocolate eyes of another man, who had just appeared out of nowhere. Iceland's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the beautiful nation in front of him for the first time. Wait, did he just call another _man_ beautiful? Then, after staring at him for a minute, Iceland realized that it wasn't the first time he'd seen this man.

Iceland suddenly remembered all of the times that he'd sat at a World Conference, subconsciously watching the slight man. Iceland would always let his mind wander at the long conferences, and he would just think about other things or daydream about Denmark. But while his mind would drift off, Iceland's eyes would always fall on the face of this man. Without even thinking about it, Iceland had memorized that face long ago, but he'd still stare at it every time there was a conference. There was just some magical quality in the man's face that enticed Iceland. He really _was_ beautiful. Was it his big, brown, eyes? Or the man's soft, dark, hair that perfectly outlined his flawless face? Iceland suddenly thought of Denmark and Norway as he looked at the perfect face that had just presented itself in front of him. Those two were so happy together, so why should he dwell on what could have happened? Everything happens for a reason, right? Iceland smiled as he actually felt the pain that had been weighing him down lift off his shoulders. His heart no longer ached for Denmark, although he still felt the love for him that one feels for their best friend, as he looked into the dark pools that made up the eyes in front of him. Maybe it wasn't love, but Iceland felt all warm and fuzzy inside as he gazed at the man.

Iceland's face burned red as Hong Kong walked up to him. "Uhhh... ni hao, Iceland. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some other nations... we were going out for drinks to celebrate the end of yet another boring conference. It might be fun... I think that Prussia's going to try and get Germany drunk, which is always entertaining... The other Scandinavians can come, too, of course..." Hong Kong's face was as red as his shirt as he spoke.

Iceland looked at the man and started laughing. Did Hong Kong feel that same fuzzy feeling when he talked to Iceland? Eyes lighting up as he smiled, Iceland said, "I'd love to go with you!" All thoughts of loving Denmark flew out of Iceland's head as he and Hong Kong walked down the streets of London. Things were definitely looking better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, what do you think? If anyone **_**at all**_** likes this, please leave a review. I might write a sequel about Iceland X Hong Kong, but only if people like this one.**


End file.
